bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Masayoshi Hiraishin
Masayoshi Hiraishin '(避雷針正義, ''Hiraishin Masayoshi) is a Shinigami and the former captain of the Second Division of the Gotei 13 as well as the Onmitsukidō. He was forced to retire from the position due to his increasing age and a severe back injury which he sustained during battle. After retiring from his position he left the Soul Society and established Subarashii Town in the Human World many years ago. He is the father of Masaru Hiraishin and Masato Hiraishin, favoring Masato more over his elder brother. For most of their early life he raised both of Masaru's sons Kōtaishi Hiraishin and Masanori Hiraishin. Appearance Masayoshi's appearance is that of a small and frail looking old man with a bald head and a small amount of hair remaining around the sides. He has a rather long and unruly mustache and sharp dark colored eyes. Despite his current harmless appearance, in his younger days he was said to be a much taller and far more muscular Shinigami. However this would had to have been more than five hundred years ago as he looked the same even when he was the captain of the Second Division. During those days his attire consisted of the traditional captain's uniform of the Gotei 13. Masayoshi was primarily unique within the Gotei 13 for wearing a kabuto whenever he went into battle. Personality Masayoshi's personality can be compared to the complex persona of his grandson. In other cases the fiesty old man has been diagnosed with a case of small dog syndrome due to the fact that he often acts tough and is very protective of those who he is loyal too, such as his family. Masayoshi is very rash and hot headed and incapable of listening to the suggestions of others. He feels that he must show others who are younger than him that because he is a old man that he isn't afraid to defend himself. Masayoshi is also known to be an advent yet very terrible liar. In his advanced age he has become rather cheeky and in general bored with life. As a result of these feelings Masayoshi has looked for plently of new ways to entertain himself with the end result being him getting into more trouble than what a man his age should be. Sometimes Masayoshi can be a very terrible influence to his grandsons whom he had raised for the majorty of their lives. Despite the way he acts now, back in his younger days he was said to be a much calmer and more peaceful individual as well as a strong leader. Masayoshi however has always appeared to be a stern individual at one point or another. Masayoshi has also always been very wise and intelligent, being that he was a former captain of the Gotei 13 he would have to possess a decent level of intelligence. He is also not easily convinced by others and is known to not be a very lenient man when it comes to delievering punishments unto others. This has earned him the credit of being a strict parental guardian. History Many years ago Masayoshi Hiraishin was a powerful and well respected Shinigami within the Gotei 13. After graduating from the Shinigami academy he joined the Second Division and quickly found a place within it's ranks, eventually being promoted to the third seat within the division. Masayoshi was also the heir to the leadership of the Hiraishin Clan which at the time wasn't a prominent family within the Soul Society. It was up to Masayoshi to establish both a name for himself and his family during his time in the Gotei 13. Sooner or later Masayoshi earned himself the title of captain of the Second Division and also became the leader of hte Onmitsukidō. He took up his position with pride as he was the first member of his family to attain such a high rank within the Gotei 13. While Masayoshi aspired to be the captain of the division for a very long time, his time as captain was rather short lived as a surprise Hollow attack on the Seireitei left him crippled when he responded. At the time of the attack Masayoshi was aging and the injury affected him greatly. He was then forced to relinquish his captain rank and later decided to go into retirement. In shame of being forced to retire from his Shinigami duties, Masayoshi fled to the World of the Living hoping that his future dealings with the Gotei 13 would be limited. Masayoshi decided that he would create his own place to live in peace within the World of the Living. This decision led him to create Subarashii Town where he would continue to live and eventually raise his grandsons after they were given to him to be taken care of. Plot Powers & Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Energy: '''Masayoshi is a spiritual being that has been active for more than five hundred years. Throughout time his spiritual energy levels have developed through intense training that he has undergone. Being that he was at one point the captain of the Second Division it is expected that he possess a strong amount of spiritual energy. Masayoshi has often commented that in his earlier days it was hard for him to control the spiritual energy that he had however. He has also claimed that he had never untapped the full potential of the spiritual energy he has always held within him. This is mostly due to his advanced age and retirement from his Shinigami duties as he no longer participates in combat. '''High Intellect: With many years of training, education, and experience under his belt it is no surprise that Masayoshi is rather smart. In fact Masayoshi is very wise using his experience to provide advice for those younger than him. Thanks to his intelligence Masayoshi is also not easily convinced by others and isn't very gulliable. He can distinguish the truth from lies by analyzing exactly what has been said to him. He can also come up with an answer to many different questions. Even if he doesn't know the answer to the particular question he is usually able to make educated guesses. Zanpakutō Since having retired from his duties as a Shinigami, Masayoshi no longers needs to use his Zanpakutō (except for the event of an emergency). Masayoshi also no longer uses his Zanpakutō due to the fact that he himself is pratically incapable of combat. Currently Masayoshi keeps his Zanpakutō locked away within his home in easy access in case he was ever forced to use it. The Zanpakutō takes the form of a regular katana. The hilt of the katana is white in coloration with golden yellow stripes. The sheath of the sword is black. : '''Shikai: '''Not Yet Revealed. : '''Bankai: '''Not Yet Revealed Trivia Quotes Category:Steven-Kun Category:Former Captains Category:Former Shinigami